


My Gift To You

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Boys Kissing, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Season/Series 02, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian doesn't something so much better than ignoring Justin's birthday or giving him a hustler.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Just another redo of Justin's 19th Birthday. 
> 
> AN2: I got a few things on Justin's birthday One said December. There was a picture of his license that said November 18th but it had him with brown eyes, but I know that he has blue eyes and blonde hair. The show airing the way it did had it in March for season 1 so I went with the November 18th. If anyone sees any different put in comments.

All week Brian had been making sure that Justin didn't have a clue as to what he was going to do for his nineteenth birthday. He had thought about it for the longest time because of his opinions of birthdays didn't stand up when it came to Justin. Then again, Justin had survived so much in the last year and he'd made it to nineteen. The way life had been just making it was an accomplishment. He had left false trails especially with the family. 

He'd let it slip he was ignoring the day altogether to one or two members. There was also letting one think he was getting Justin a hustler as a gift. Mother Taylor was the only one besides Daphne that knew the truth. He had made sure that they had kept Justin busy the day before. Lindsay and Melanie had invited Justin to some concert thing, but he wasn't about to let him go to that. 

Brian had packed their bags for the entire weeks getaway he had planned for them. He also had another surprise for Justin waiting for when he walked in the door. He'd gone out and bought the finest art supplies to restock Justin's supply. He'd talked to someone besides Lindsay because she would have been way too thrilled to know he had a heart. It seriously annoyed him at times that his 'family' didn't see what Justin did. Hell, he didn't know some days how Justin had seen that side of him. 

He had gotten regular paint, oil paint, and water color paint. He'd gotten different size brushes, sketch pads, and he'd also done something even bigger than that. He'd put Justin's name on the legal stuff in case anything happened. They'd already become each other's Power of Attorney after Justin moved in. He didn't want Justin to think he wanted him to go anywhere. He'd had moments when he was terrified Justin would leave. He'd come to his senses though realizing that what happened to Justin wasn't his fault. 

Daphne had gotten him to see that little light. She'd informed him that Hobbs had hated baseball so he'd had no need for a bat to be in his vehicle at prom; he'd played football too. He'd more than likely been waiting to get Justin alone to go at him. He'd never thought of it like that until she said it, which was after the zukini guy incident. He was pretty sure that Daphne had been more pissed at him that Justin. He'd caught Justin before he'd left that night though telling him that he did want him in his life and he wasn't there anymore because of his guilt. He'd been there because he loved him and cared about him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The sound of the loft door got Brian's attention and he met Justin at the edge of the kitchen area. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him in kissing him. He didn't hold back in the kiss either since he'd missed Justin. He'd thought he was coming back the night before after spending the day with his mom, sister, and best friend. He had called saying Daphne and he were going out to celebrate. When Justin let out a moan he slipped his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. 

"Happy birthday, partner." Brian said when they pulled free of the kiss. He saw the huge smile on Justin's face at what he'd said knowing he'd defiantly started off right.

"I'm not still at Daph's dreaming am I?" Justin asked. He had heard Brian say the words I love you weeks ago, but they still hadn't addressed the other things like what they were to each other. He should had known with the I love you coming out, but with Brian he didn't always know. 

"Nope, you heard me right." Brian said guiding them to the table where he'd made Justin a birthday breakfast. He'd made sure to tell Daphne to not let him eat before he'd left her place. "Dig in, you still have more things to find before the day is over." He said giving Justin another searing kiss before taking his own seat. 

Justin didn't know what to think since he'd heard so many different tells of what he was getting from Brian for his birthday. He'd almost been scared to come back to the loft when he'd over heard Michael saying he was getting a hustler. He'd been shocked as hell at that since he didn't think Brian would be that horrible after admitting how he felt. He was so relieved right now knowing he should have listened to the little voice in his head. He still felt like he was dreaming, but he dug in like Brian said excited about what else might be in store. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After breakfast, which was excellent in Justin's opinion. Brian had led him to the couch before setting a box in front of him. It was a huge box that when he'd opened it had smaller packages wrapped up inside. It was more than he could have imagined he was going to get. He actually felt like crying since Brian had done this for him. He'd opened every gift inside the box finding art supplies being the biggest things. There were a couple of other things too. The thing that had gotten him the most was the papers at the bottom that had been wrapped up in a box. His name had been added to everything Brian owned, which included his bank account. 

"Brian, I... This is the best birthday I've ever had." Justin said once he was done opening everything. He couldn't help that his happiness had gotten the better of him though. "I was terrified I'd find some guy with a bow waiting when I came home." He admitted moving so he was straddling Brian. 

"I'm sorry, I needed you to think that nothing was going to happen or that gift might. I needed to surprise you because I came to a conclusion with a little help." Brian said moving his hands to Justin's holding them. "You survived, you are alive and have taken your life back. I know you still have trouble at times, but you didn't die and you're not on a machine for life." Brian said moving his thumb over Justin's right hand. "You deserve a happy birthday. The other legal things I did, you deserve to know that I'm not about to get rid of you. It was the biggest way I could show you that I don't want you to leave."

"You're forgiven for scaring me like that." Justin said smiling one of his namesake smiles before leaning in kissing Brian. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The kiss got heated quickly and Brian moved them from the couch carrying Justin to their room. He laid him on the bed before they stripped down. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom handing it to Justin. He was going to wait until after they had sex before giving Justin his other gift. At the moment he was going to let Justin top him. It wasn't the first time though that had been the night he'd told Justin he loved him for the first time. Justin prepared him going almost painfully slow before he even started using his fingers. He'd been a mess by the time Justin sank into him balls deep. 

It wasn't a quick fuck either, it was a slow build that seemed to take forever. By the time they reached their peak cumming with the other's name falling from each other's mouths, they were both wrecked. Brian pulled Justin into a kiss claiming his mouth in a kiss that took their breaths away even more. He loved Justin and wanted him stamped into every possible place in his heart, soul, and body. 

They cleaned up after a little before getting back in the bed after a shower, where he'd fucked Justin this time. Brian pulled out the last gift he had for Justin letting him open it. He could tell that he'd done right again by the smile on Justin's face when he saw where they were going for the week. He knew they would have to leave soon in order to catch the flight, but he could tell that Justin was extremely happy. He had gotten them tickets to Paris for the next week. One of the places he knew Justin wanted to see. 

"I don't know how on earth you did this without letting anyone else help or in on the plans." Justin said, but then he thought about the day before. "My mom and Daphne helped you didn't they?" He asked.

"Of course, you think I'd let anyone else help me, well Cynthia did the booking and stuff. I also might have asked someone what was the best art supplies on the market." Brian said before finding Justin's mouth against his. "Now, we need to get dressed and out of here. On the way to the airport you can call Lindsay and Melanie to tell them you're not going to the concert thing with them. You are going with me to Paris, France, which was the first idea I had for a gift." He said giving Justin's ass a playful slap after the kiss. 

"I cancelled last night or rather Daphne made me call and tell them there was no way I could go. I was going to be too busy to think about a concert." Justin laughed. "I might have been a little drunk when I called, but I didn't fuck anyone last night. I didn't feel like it." He said kissing Brian once more before he moved getting up so they could get dressed. 

"Well they can't exactly come over and drag you out since you want be here." Brian said helping Justin get dressed before the favor was returned. He then grabbed the two duffle bags giving Justin his. "Already packed last night didn't want to wait past us having the morning we did." He said when Justin gave him a look. 

"You are the best partner I could ask for, Brian. I love you." Justin said taking Brian's hand making their way to the door. 

"Love you too, Justin. Even if this is ridiculiously romantic." Brian said back setting the alarm before they left. He would do anything to make Justin happy and seeing that sun bright smile made him feel happy too. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos in advanced. Happy New Year everyone hope 2020 is great for all.


End file.
